Main Page
Top To return here click "Return to top" or the home key on your keyboard. Portal: 2012 Global Marijuana March signup Mitt Romney on medical marijuana Return to top. "I'm not in favor of medical marijuana being legal". Mitt Romney responds to a man in a wheelchair with muscular dystrophy. Romney refuses to answer the man when asked if he would arrest the man and his doctors. Youtube link. Newt Gingrich calls medical marijuana a joke Return to top. Senate votes 60 to 38 for indefinite military detention of Americans Return to top. This story is related to the following section about Newt Gingrich. See also: Drug war charts, and Torture, rape, beatings, and the Drug War. Also, "Night and Fog", the Nazi Germany program of disappearances, and indefinite military detention. Also, follow the money: Private prisons and private power. *Senate Votes To Let Military Detain Americans Indefinitely, White House Threatens Veto. Nov. 29, 2011. ''Huffington Post''. *60 senators betrayed you today, they authorized the indefinite suspension of habeus corpus (updated). WeAreChangeTV.us - Nov. 29, 2011. *Bill Summary & Status - 112th Congress (2011 - 2012) - S.AMDT.1107. See list of Senators voting for and against. THOMAS (Library of Congress). Newt Gingrich's 1995 death penalty bill for importing 2 ounces of cannabis Return to top. See Newt Gingrich. In contrast, see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. on August 12, 2011 at the Iowa State Fair in Des Moines, Iowa, ahead of the Ames Straw Poll.]] Occupy Return to top. It's better than occupying one of Newt Gingrich's jail cells. See: Drug war charts. .]] Polls. Cannabis more popular than politicians Return to top. .]] Welcome Return to top. Cannabis Wiki home. Cannabis, the Avatar Home Tree of Life for the healing of the nations. Welcome to the Cannabis Wiki, also known as the Weed Wiki. Create an article. Anybody can edit most pages without having to log in. . If you want to be an admin go here.'' | For more city pages with videos: Category: City pages with embedded videos See Category:Music videos for pages full of music videos. For videos of all kinds: Category: Pages with embedded videos Overall video, and video help, category: Category:Videos |} Some news and events Return to top. See: Cannabis events and Category:Cannabis-related events. ---- 2011. Nov. 8. Tacoma, Washington. Initiative passes overwhelmingly. Return to top. For more info see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. Tacoma, Washington. *Tacoma Resoundingly Passes Lowest Priority For Pot Enforcement. *Tacoma Approves Measure To Limit Pot Arrests. *Voters resoundingly approve Tacoma's pot-priority initiative. :"The ballot measure directs police and prosecutors to make 'marijuana or cannabis offenses … the lowest enforcement priority of the City of Tacoma.' After final ballot tallies Tuesday night, I-1 was coasting to approval, winning close to 65 percent of the vote. ... Supporters point to Seattle when contending Tacoma can de-emphasize enforcement of marijuana offenses even more than they do now. Since City Attorney Pete Holmes took office in 2010, pot prosecutions have dropped from 90 cases in 2009 to just one over the past 23 months. Tacoma prosecuted 463 marijuana cases in 2010 and 159 so far in 2011." 2011. Oct. 19. NAACP billboard and ACLU lawsuit. Return to top. Brownshirts.]] Most inmates are incarcerated due to the drug war. The drug war and prisons are big business, and a big part of the how the 1% controls the 99%. Republicans lead the racist drug war. Democrats follow since many are bought-and-paid-for middle management for K Street lobbyists. More info, stats, and charts for the banner below. . Lawsuit filed October 19, 2011. Image info. Facebook comments.]] 2011. June 15. Brazil. Supreme Court legalizes marijuana rallies Return to top. Besides the many marijuana marches held, or attempted, throughout May in Brazil, there were 40 more marches Saturday June 18 after the Supreme Court ruling June 15 legalizing marijuana rallies under freedom of speech. For more info: Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *Brazil's high court OKs 'Marijuana Marches'. By Taylor Barnes, June 20, 2011. Christian Science Monitor. *Brazil Supreme Court Rules Pro-Marijuana Marches Are Legal. By Phillip Smith, June 19, 2011. *Brazilian demonstrations call for legal marijuana. June 20, 2011. Agence France-Presse. ::"Brazilian demonstrators held marches on the weekend calling for marijuana to be legalized after the country's top court ruled the gatherings could go ahead in the name of freedom of speech. The demonstrations were held in 40 towns and cities late Saturday, according to Brazilian media. Most were small affairs, with around 2,000 marching in the country's megapolis of Sao Paulo. Some people were seen smoking marijuana, but there were no immediate reports of arrests. Possession and use of marijuana remains illegal in Brazil, and some commentators and social groups said they saw the marches as violating a law on justifying crimes. But Brazil's Supreme Court last Wednesday ruled that the right to freedom of expression was more important and the marches could be held -- but that illicit drugs should not be consumed. Last month, when protesters tried to hold a pro-marijuana rally in Sao Paulo without judicial support, the march degenerated into clashes with police who fired tear gas to disperse them." 2011. May 7. Global Marijuana March Return to top. Global Marijuana March. See 2011 portal. ---- 2010. July 10. Schapelle Corby Return to top. See: Women for Schapelle: Schapelle Corby - Public Flyer. See also: Birthday Girl's Global Day of Action . . . July 10th. List of many Facebook groups. Her mental health. Vital links. Right-click the flyer to the right to fully enlarge it, and to read it. ---- 2010. June 18. France. 18 Joint Return to top. See Category: 18 Joint France event graphics and Paris, France. They have links to articles, reports, photos, videos, forums, and more. France 1970-2010. 40 years of cannabis prohibition. June 18, 2010 events. France. File:France 2010 June 18.jpg File:France 1970-2010 40 years prohibition.jpg Google translation: Paris: Si vous voulez que nos arguments soient entendus, il faut que nous soyons nombreux le vendredi 18 juin à 18 heures sur la grande pelouse de La-Villette pour demander l’abrogation de la loi de 1970. Ambiance pacifique et conviviale - Musique, stands associatifs, prises de parole. N'hésitez pas à diffuser le flyer que vous trouverez ici: *Info at a circ-asso.net page Lyon: A Lyon, le CIRC appelle à un rassemblement place Sathonay. *Info at a circ-asso.net page Event graphics: See the linked pages and Category:18 Joint France event graphics. Right-click an image to get to the info page, and to enlarge it further. Paris 2010 June 18 France.jpg|Paris Paris 2010 June 18 France 2.jpg|Paris Lyon 2010 June 18 France.jpg|Lyon Lyon 2010 June 18 France 2.jpg|Lyon ---- 2010. May 1. Global Marijuana March Return to top. May 1 and 8, 2010. See Global Marijuana March 2010 map. ---- 2010. April 3. Ann Arbor Hash Bash Return to top. . With '''John Sinclair. April 3, 2010.]] [[Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA|'Hash Bash. Ann Arbor,' Michigan, USA]]. :"The Hash Bash in Ann Arbor is the Nation's oldest marijuana Rally." http://www.annarborhashbash.us/Hash_Bash_History.htm. There have been other cannabis rallies in the USA before 1972, but they haven't continued on for as many years. Info follows from Hash Bash (Wikipedia): The first Hash Bash was held on Saturday, April 1 1972 in response to the March 9th 1972 decision by Michigan Supreme Court declaring unconstitutional the law used to convict cultural activist John Sinclair for possession of two marijuana joints. This action left the State of Michigan without a law prohibiting the use of marijuana until after the weekend of April 1 1972. ' and 'Tommy Chong. April 3, at '''Ann Arbor’s Michigan Theater. Image info.]] John Sinclair and John Lennon Return to top. |} See: Influential cannabis users. 2009. Dec. 6. Berlin Hemp Museum .]] Return to top. Berlin Hemp Museum. 15-year anniversary. See: *Flash panorama views of the Hemp Museum. *hanfmuseum.de and User:Tribble. *Google searches: http://www.google.com/search?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://www.google.com/search?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *Google image searches: http://images.google.com/images?q=Hanf+Museum+Berlin http://images.google.com/images?q=Hemp+Museum+Berlin *English article ---- 2009. Oct. 30. Madrid Expo Cannabis Return to top. Madrid, Spain. Expo Cannabis. October 30-31, November 1, 2009. See: Category:Cannabis fairs and Cannabis-related event graphics. Website: expocannabis.com - English page. :"5th EXPOCANNABIS Edition: October 30, 31, November 1 - 2009 :"It is almost a decade since the first cannabis derivatives trade fair was held in Germany. Since then, the growth of trade fairs dedicated to cannabis in all its applications, whether direct or derived, has been on the rise in Europe. So much so that for the last six years, Spannabis trade fair has been a highly popular event in Barcelona, and Expocannabis is following its steps in the capital of Spain, Madrid. :"The trade fair conditions offered by the Spanish capital are unbeatable due to its population density and its geographical situation, equidistant from almost any point of the Peninsula. The first edition was acclaimed by the public and the exhibitors, and this year we can proudly say that we expect an even bigger success. We count on you. You can't miss it!" 1976. May Day is Jay Day. New York City Return to top. Dana Beal, 1976, New York City. "May Day is Jay Day. Ninth annual Central Park Smoke In and Parade. 1976." Image info. Baked? - rrrrrooooooollll another one. Return to top. See Category:Music videos for pages and pages of music videos. |} More photos Return to top. The images used on the Cannabis Wiki are free or fair use. Click any image to enlarge it. Click the icon below an image to get to the info and license page, and then click the image there to enlarge it the most. For info on uploading see Image uploading and use. See Category:Cannabis Wiki for links to image locations. Free licensing: "Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). Read the license summary." , Spain. May 8, 2004. Million Joint March''' (La Marcha del Millón de Porros en Madrid, Mayo 2004). For info and photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/madrid2004may8 http://www.cannabiscafe.net/foros/archive/index.php/t-28688.html http://usuarios.lycos.es/adoblecero/millonmarihuana/millonporros.htm. Part of the Million Marijuana March (MMM) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March.]] John Lennon on marijuana Return to top. Wazzup! You are. No, you are. :) sɹnoʎ ǝɹɐ splɹoʍ ǝsǝɥʇ﻿ llɐ Dana Beal, Global Marijuana March Return to top. The drug war Return to top. Mexico. Calderon's carnage Return to top. Wikipedia: Mexican Drug War. Click image to enlarge. There are many brutal civilian deaths of people on all sides, police and right-wing deaths squads, fear, and a police state in many senses of the word. More info. USA. Incarceration Nation Return to top. Waking up to the new fascism. See the NAACP page about ending the drug war. NAACP’s paradigm shift on ending the Drug War in The Miami Herald. See: Race, ethnicity, and the drug war. French partisans Return to top. |} in France. Image is a take-off from ''Liberty Leading the People''.]] Jimmie Carter on the drug war Return to top. Jimmie Carter: Call Off the Global Drug War, in June 16, 2011 New York Times. Excerpt: "Former California Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger pointed out that, in 1980, 10 percent of his state’s budget went to higher education and 3 percent to prisons; in 2010, almost 11 percent went to prisons and only 7.5 percent to higher education. Maybe the increased tax burden on wealthy citizens necessary to pay for the war on drugs will help to bring about a reform of America’s drug policies." See more on the costs of the drug war, including the cost of police and courts. October 28, 2010. New High of 46% of Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana. Gallup poll. 46.2% turned out to vote favorably for Proposition 19 in California on November 2, 2010. 53.8% voted against it. See Just Say Now. Marijuana is safer than alcohol Return to top. *Category:Marijuana is safer than alcohol. Right-click images below for image info and larger sizes. File:SAFER.jpg File:God made weed.jpg File:Marijuana is safer than aspirin.jpg File:Why are we driving people to drink.png File:Marijuana is safer than alcohol.jpg File:Alcohol versus cannabis.jpg |} .]] .]] *Facebook: Marijuana is Safer. Book by Steve Fox, Paul Armentano, and Mason Tvert. *See quotes from the 1999 Institute of Medicine report on marijuana and medicine. For more info see the links in the image description here. 2005. Denver legalizes cannabis Return to top. See: *Denver, Colorado, USA#Denver legalizes cannabis Featured group: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER) Return to top. *'saferchoice.org' *'Denver, Colorado, USA.' *'Facebook: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER)' *Facebook: Causes on Facebook. SAFER *saferdenver.saferchoice.org *twitter.com/SAFERchoice *myspace.com/saferchoice *think.mtv.com/profile/SAFER *youtube.com/user/SaferChoice *gallery.marihemp.com/denver2005nov1 *Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation - Wikipedia. Wiki tour Return to top. Bugs, requested features, moving the wiki Return to top. Please see: Discussion about moving the Cannabis Wiki to another wiki farm. Still baked? Music videos and internet radio Return to top. A rolling palette of video enjoyment and weirdness. Videos go onto user pages after being here. See Category:Music videos for links to pages of videos. Can start here: |} Internet radio Return to top. For some internet radio click this link: gmmtucuman.com.ar (a Global Marijuana March site for San Miguel de Tucuman, Argentina) - The music starts in a few seconds. If not, then reload the page, or use the links below. The music is in various languages, mostly Spanish. You may not understand the language of the song, but the music is oftentimes interesting. Direct links: *Profile: http://www.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno *Bitly: http://bit.ly/eKqA76 *Stream: http://listen.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno.m3u - click this link to start the radio. Your media player will play it. VLC Media Player is a good choice. __NOWYSIWYG__ Return to top. Category:Cannabis Wiki Category:Weed Wiki Category:Pages with embedded videos Category:Pages with embedded music videos